


墨守成规

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	墨守成规

*  
“我说过了，”Dean挑高眉毛，像要把道理解释给四岁小孩，“食物应该在厨房处理，不是武器库。”  
他这么做时额纹会山丘一样起伏，卷曲睫毛下的双眼会比平时更加翠绿，如果附近正好有台灯，碎金流沙般洒入迷离绿河，意志力薄弱的Sam会不遗余力地舔掉覆上皮肤的浅金，又一次埋得更深。这就是为什么他喜欢在床头留一盏灯，而Dean偶尔的抗议则给束缚提供了充分理由。Sam看了一会儿，才捡起刚灌进耳里的碎片。  
“我没有。”  
“那这是什么？我可不想把捅过变形怪的玩意放到嘴里。”  
所以，Dean发现了。  
他当然会发现因为他是猎人。  
Sam保持沉默。  
Dean的手伸向那把闪闪发亮的银刀。  
Sam屏息凝神。  
握住了刀柄——噢，安然无恙，没有谁的皮肤被烧焦，也没有谁尖叫——扔在Sam那边桌上，撇撇嘴示意他物归原处。  
银质刀面映出灰溜溜的脸，Sam摸摸鼻尖，忍住敲自己脑袋的冲动。  
荒谬极了。  
现在一切结束了，整整三周都没有案子就是最佳证明。他们再不用通宵达旦翻找那些古老泛黄的资料，让手指沾满几个世纪前的尘屑，也不用担惊受怕，能接到最糟糕的消息就是哪个有过一面之交的同行衰老病死，甚至不用再辨认化为人形的任何玩意儿，因为可靠的地堡会让方圆十里怪物归零。  
恶魔不会察觉圣水，变形怪不会察觉银器，而猎人什么都能看出来。  
Sam长呼一口气，直到Dean用叉子铲走他碗里的生菜沙拉放进嘴里。  
猎人什么都能看出来，食尸鬼也能。  
“那是蔬菜。”  
“答对了，想要个洋娃娃吗，Sammy?”  
“你不吃那个。”  
“不喜欢不代表不能接受。”Dean咀嚼了一会儿，直着脖子硬吞了下去，脸色一绿，“还可以。”  
Sam嘴角抽搐。  
Dean又叉起一片，菜叶在餐具上白旗一样晃荡，额间皱出两道竖纹。  
为难。  
有时出现在犹豫砍掉怪物脑袋还是挖出心脏之间，更多的出现在面对老弟还是背对一切时，即使经过时间不短的强行锻炼，面对面仍意味着至少24小时持续腰酸，背过身则会让接吻难度直线上升。任何不含愉悦色彩的表情都不适合他哥，且会在Sam的心脏上造成程度不等的划痕，所以他会迅速移走控制权并及时抹掉那对竖纹。  
这回还没来得及出手。  
叹气轻飘飘地落在吊灯上，Dean放下叉子，像终于在重重困境下放弃拯救世界的最佳公路，而决定选择崎岖小道曲线救国，餐具碰撞盘沿，泄气地跌下桌面。  
虽然大概错过了整整一章，但至少他哥又开始吃肉了，哼声像昨晚一样满足。

*  
Sam被雨水淋湿秋叶的哗啦声惊醒。梦的轮廓逐渐消失在淡黄灯影后，他揉了揉眼睛，才想起这不是窗户失修的破旧旅馆。手臂往旁边探出了南美版图，床单冰凉，Dean不在上面。他心里一沉，翻身下床。  
循声走到客厅，Dean正坐在桌前，手里大幅度地翻着纸张，神色凝重得像要迎来又一场天启。也许确实是天启，要么就是和这玩意差不多的灾难，不然Dean绝不可能在快让床就地燃烧的两场（或是三回？）剧烈运动后还好端端地在这儿翻书，把被泪水打湿的枕头和他弟扔在冷冰冰的木板上。  
“有案子？”这可是新鲜事。  
书页颤抖了一下，Dean扭头瞪着他，半晌才说：“没有。”  
“那你在干什么？”  
“没什么。”Dean用“你怎么还不走”的眼神打量着他，并停止了阅读。  
爱逞英雄的老哥绝对又在计划什么瞒天过海的蠢方案，把自己跟个靶子一样扔在他前面，还不让他知道，并且第一千零一遍认为Sam比自己更重要，即使Sam已经地一千遍强调过他是另一个人的生命。这很烦人，要知道从前Dean就因为“天使恶魔和随便什么玩意会利用我们之间的爱”提出过分手，而那几乎捏碎了Sam的心，让他不得不靠边停车以压下涌不完的眼泪。一个好处是，窗户纸没捅破的十几年里，他们与生俱来的关系是兄弟，分手不代表关系终结，形式上的剥离根本不能分开他们一丁点。  
但即使经历了这么多，一旦发生什么事，Dean还是打算抛弃他。  
愤怒卷上胸膛，冲过喉咙，卡在两眼之间。如果真是这样，他发誓会把他哥绑在床头，换着法儿操他直到他没力气爬下床，直到他一有这种舍己为弟的想法就会双腿发抖浑身打颤，直到他被射得一滴不剩的痛苦压下拯救世界的念头。Sam大步迈过去，用力夺过那本厚度吓人的书，Dean正沉浸在隐瞒和坦诚间以至于错过了争抢。然后即将喷涌而出的愤怒化成了真切的疑惑：“权力的游戏？”  
“很了不起的书，”Dean鼓起一个微笑，眼睛因为长时间阅读而泛着冰绿。对视很难不让人回忆起他们刚才双腿交缠恨不得挤进对方身体里的情景。Sam咽了下口水，注意力集中在书上。  
“这里面没有图。”  
“但有很多没演出来的细节，Arya Stark在原著里居然是马脸。”  
沉默在吊灯下缓缓游动。  
Sam在他哥和纸张之间游移了一阵，合起书，努力咽下那句“这些该死的细节到底他妈的有什么用”。即使这话写在他哥脸上。  
“你读完了。”书被推到一边，Sam朝Dean俯身，影子慢慢盖住爱人的脸。  
“其实还差一点……”  
“你读完了。”他捏住Dean的下巴，吞掉剩下的喋喋不休。  
除开拯救世界，任何理由让Dean离开床都是他的失职。

*  
Clark在Sam的请求下找到个案子。  
没什么难度，埋伏，开馆，烧烧烧，连调查都不需要。但太平盛世里，怨灵都是稀缺物种。  
Dean听到消息时双眼发亮，几乎要跳起来振臂欢呼，即使早上的长跑和肌肉锻炼都没办法让他像这样精神焕发。  
没错，现在他开始加入Sam的晨练，像一下子回到了被John用皮带逼着起床锻炼的黑暗时光。倒不是有什么意见，不过Sam很难在老哥顶着一头乱翘的金毛满脸潮红连声喘息时集中力气跑步，更没法在他光着膀子伏地挺身而闪着光的肌肉骄傲隆起时控制住自己，结果就是每日必行的健身无一例外成了前戏。  
他猜Dean就是太无聊了，他们才三十出头，但经历了许多人几辈子都不会遇到的事，现在忽然像个退休老人一样停下脚步，谁都不会习惯。所以才会有这么多反常行为。  
震耳欲聋的音乐响了一路，Dean跟着节奏敲打方向盘，Sam在睡醒时发现嘴里多了只塑料勺子。太阳像路灯射在云上的光晕，热度蒸着他们的皮肤。一切都回到正轨，他们分坐在前排两边，Sam却感觉没什么时候能比现在更亲密。  
案子解决得很快，除了一个小插曲。  
怨灵的骨架化成灰后，Sam不想挖开旁边的坟。那属于怨灵的弟弟，他们俩死于一次精神崩溃后的自相残杀，很难说这会不会成为下一个怨灵。但至少目前没有显示任何迹象。出于对Dean体力的考虑，也为了给下回无聊做准备，Sam想阻止Dean。但马上被驳回了。Dean满脸尘土地站在坟堆旁，眉头严肃地皱起：“别的都可以，在猎捕上，我不会改变一丁点。”  
这在以前是很正常的做法，但Sam就是感觉不对劲。

*  
家族事业暂停后，连住旅馆都成了新鲜事。  
Dean扔下一句“先到先得”就钻进浴室，水声紧接着灌满房间。Sam不紧不慢地放好行李，一件件脱掉外套，上衣，袜子，裤子，最后走进水帘里，从后面把湿漉漉的Dean抱在怀里。  
“先到先得。”他钳制住对方不满的挣扎，在滑过水滴的耳边低声念着，直到那里升温发烫。  
“不知满足的混蛋……”Dean的笑被喘息打断，因为Sam挤进了一只手指，“你是怎么从一个乖学生……噢……变成这样……”  
因为你。Sam黏糊糊地吻着他哥，想这么回答。忽然一个词闪过脑海。那已经是三周前的事了，他们上一回猎魔，那个词在伤心的女人嘴里糖豆一样来回蹦跳。  
他咬住Dean脖子上跳动的脉搏：“为什么你说改变？”  
“哼？”Dean嘟囔，仰起头跟随出入的手指摆腰。  
“在墓地时，你说除了猎魔，别的都可以改变。”  
Dean顿住，缠着Sam颈后的手指不知所措地僵着。然后又继续动起臀，意图明显地哼哼呻吟，假装情欲盖过了话语。  
Sam抽出手指，后退一步，把人翻过来面对自己：“你得告诉我，Dean。”  
“你认真的吗Sammy？！”Dean摊开手辩解，“那只是随口一说！”  
当然不是。  
“离开床，你会越来越讨厌那个性格与你截然不同的人，你们没有共同话题，没有相似爱好，连起床时间都不一样，没人想改变，”女人抽泣着，巫术袋在腥红的指甲间颤颤巍巍，她丈夫的尸体在门口慢慢腐烂，“谁都想离开一成不变。”  
“你可以离开。”Dean当时这样说，表情疑惑。  
“最糟糕的是，从前的经历让我们没办法离开对方，但每个人都会被这种生活杀死。从前我们为对方死，现在我们杀死对方。”  
叉子上的生菜沙拉，砖块一样的书本，忽然规律的晨运习惯。  
一柄刀刃刺进Sam的胸口。  
他深吸一口气，直直看进他哥眼里：“我爱你，Dean。爱你糟糕的饮食习惯，爱你一看书就睡着的毛病，我一直看着你，迷恋你，爱慕你十年，二十年，也许将近三十年，无论你变成什么，或是什么都不变，我爱你，这点永远不会变。”  
Dean愣了一下，像被戳破什么一样后退几步，在碰到墙时转过身，小声嘟囔着什么。从后颈到背脊红了一大片。  
Sam傻乎乎地笑起来，贴过去慢慢地，细致地，耐心地留下一个个印痕。  
不在乎要多久。

END


End file.
